From German Patent Document DE 32 24 192 A1 as well as European Patent Document EP 0 374 158 B1, brake disks are known which are constructed in one piece and consist of a carbon material or of carbon.
With respect to the embodiment of a brake disk discussed in the above-identified patent application which is made of a carbon or a carbon fiber reinforced plastic, it is described that the two friction rings can be connected with one another by way of ribs by means of a process.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved and simpler possibility of connecting the two friction rings of a brake disk.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a brake disk of the above-noted type, wherein the two friction rings are connected with one another by way of pins which have a thickened center part and have set-off end parts.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, instead of being connected by way of the rib, as according to the above-noted patent application, the two friction rings are now connected only by way of cylindrical pins. A connection of these pins with the friction rings takes place in a know- manner, for example, in a high-vacuum furnace or the like in which an undetachable connection is established between the friction rings and the pins.
The pins are advantageously provided with a thickened center part and tapered end parts which project into bores of the two friction rings. These pins fix the two friction rings with respect to one another. The thickened center part supports the friction rings on a step so that an identical constant size air gap is formed between the friction rings.
The continuous ribs according to the main patent which form the air ducts are eliminated so that they are now replaced by distancing pieces. Half-ribs may still be provided.
Optionally, the bores for accommodating the end parts of the distancing pieces can be pocket bores or through-bores. A combination of these types of bores are also contemplated according to certain embodiments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.